


Grey Matter

by yjayo



Category: Girls Day, GsD, Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, book: blue bloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjayo/pseuds/yjayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see you in colours that do not exist.</p>
<p>(Yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Blue Bloods novel universe as written by Melissa de la Cruz. 
> 
> Sojin has the power to read and manipulate the emotions of those around her. However, rather than just reading, Sojin sees emotions in various colours. Red for anger, blue for sadness (and accompanying shades for various degrees), green for envy, yellow for happiness, etc etc. More information on her power found at the end!

stood, leant against a wall, sojin clutches the books closer to her chest, tighter, still, waiting through the throngs of students that pass her, eyes focused on nothing but the marble floor below the staircase. 

to be able to read someone’s emotional level, on the surface, was something that most people could do, but sojin, with a smile, the tiniest bit of her attention, wanes, at the colours that fade around her. there was red, for anger, ocean blue, for sadness, even green, as the metaphor states, for envy. emotions ran a river all around her; every moment, of every day, every second, of every minute. 

still, standing, the chaos palette of emotions, swirling a never ending painting of insignificant moments, built, to the highest point, of each persons life. 

you can tell a lot about a person by the colours that define them. a perpetually red person, she finds, have extraverted, out going personalities, the kind of people that become tyrannical in projects, but have the utmost respect for those that battle them. the darker shades of blue; despair, depression, denouncement of the brighter colours, they tend to be quieter. those are the people she avoids.

the students begin to disperse and another colour catches her. her eyes turn slightly, lingering, upon the shadow that begins to approach.

she’ll never be able to properly describe the colour that surrounds him. it was not happiness, it was not disgust, it was neither but all at once. most of all, it was calming. in a never ending rainbow, a painting that never runs out, her mind moved towards him, seeking, happily, a world of shelter. 

linking her arm against his, like they have many times prior, his blood runs a track through her mind, reminding her that it was poisonous. a small sacrifice to make when being in his very proximity bought her a plethora of silence. they walk off without a word, her head resting against his shoulder, a smile placed comfortably on her face as the world, even for a brief moment, loses its colour. 

no other colours existed for her.

no other colours existed but him.

**Author's Note:**

> Pathokinesis/Emotion Manipulation:
> 
> "User can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.
> 
> Emotions have been described as discrete and consistent responses to internal or external events which have a particular significance for the organism. They are brief in duration and consist of a coordinated set of responses, which may include verbal, physiological, behavioral, and neural mechanisms."


End file.
